


Battle of Bros Or The One Where Hearts Break

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: JohnTav stories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, DamVris, F/F, F/M, Gamzee's character is shitted on in a metaphorical sense, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, NepAra, Polygamy, Rufioh is a stalker, Secert Relationships coming to light, Tavros is a Casanova, Tavros is a delinquent, Underage Smoking, maybe actual sex, mentions of rehab, parenting issues, references of sex, short lived TavSolDav, terrible life for Gamzee, this fic is a MESS, very little Rufioh/Dirk, will tag as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram lives with his brother in a big house in a run down neighborhood.<br/>Rufioh Nitram is kind of a stalker.<br/>Vriska Serket accidentally becomes a caretaker to a someone she doesn't know well and that is dangerous.<br/>and more...<br/>(Formerly known as Battle of Bros or the one where Gamzee knows what he is doing and tries to hurt Tavros only to have the tables turned;Meanwhile Rufioh loves Dirk and stalks him)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tavros becomes a whore and enters a 3 way relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect some epic story, because you will get what is the best of me writing. I do better without planning, plus I put effort in this. Thank you for reading.

> Be the lovesick fool with a crush on an unattainable a certain cool kid

     You can't stop the crush, the more you try to stop it, the more it grows. After Damara and Horuss, you would have thought you learned. The fact he goes to your college is bad, but the fact he is friends with Horuss makes it worse. You know he is interested in mechanics as well as Horuss. You wish you never met him and fell in love with him. You avoid him and after the crazy incident ending with Damara in a mental home, you almost dying and Horuss almost losing himself, you know the cool kid avoids you as well.

    Dirk Strider, even his name leaves you breathless. Blond spiky hair, eyes hidden by awesome anime glasses, a love of an orange wardrobe (you prefer red), a stoic expression, his height rivalling even your little brother's juggalo ex-boyfriend's, and oh fuck, his body. Those tank tops he wears leaves little to imagine, but you aren't complaining. Sure, you like to watch he from afar, but it isn't like you are stalking him. Besides he is dating Jake English. You have to say Jake is kind of....eccentric. He has a thing for 'girls in blue'. (As well as guys in orange it seems.) Though you admit he is cute, with his abs and dorky, and dark green eyes. You notice he wears clothes with a green color scheme. Not that it matters.....

    He reminds you John Egbert, a guy you caught Tavros making out with. After hearing John say 'I'm not a homosexual' a million or so times, Tavros told you, Gamzee and him are taking a break. Basically in your mind he caught Gamzee and Karkat kissing, against. You told him he should leave Gamzee, and he thrown the whole thing with Damara and Horuss at you. You told him that was low. He apologized later, but it still hurt.

   You know he didn't mean but geez, you were trying to help. You guess you have to accept to Tavros is growing up. He is taller than you. You are only four years older than him, but it feels like months between your ages. He looks so much like you with his tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, his Mohawk. The difference between you and him is that your Mohawk is dyed with red, and he is taller. You are so proud of him. If only he would listen to you...

   At least you Tavros wouldn't intentionally hurt you. He is probably the nicest brother in the world, as well as the cutest. Maybe on your way you should buy his favorite ice cream flavor, Cookies'n'Creme. He will probably give you a hug if you do. Yep, then you can ruffle his Mohawk, while he gives you an adorable smile. It will be so kawaii! That is your new mission.

* * *

> Be the boy who is making out with a snotty hipster and gets interrupted by said boy's phone

    Despite his uptight attitude, you have to admit Eridan is pretty hot. His obsession with purple actually works for him, unlike a certain cheating clown you know. Even though having a such an obnoxious purple streaked in his hair is pretty stupid. You wish your phone didn't ring, you planned to mark up his pale skin, especially his neck. Maybe make him beg for you to give it to him. You smirk at the thought.The phone starts ringing again. But you know from the ring tone who is calling. Pretty Boy Swag for the one and only Dave Fucking Strider. He must have a fucking psychic instinct or some shit for when you are about to get laid. He is the king of Cock blocking and would probably love the title. Eridan looks pissed. You shoo him off you and leave to your room.

   You answer the damned phone because Soulja Boy is getting on your fucking nerves.

   "Finally you answer the phone, I thought you dead and was about to shoot your house on the wind-" You hear the door slam, Eridan left. Damn.

   "Cut the crap Dave, what do you want?" He is cutting on the time, you could have used to fuck Eridan. 

    "Well, can't a guy just call his best friend to say hi?" You snort, he definitely wants something.

     "First, John is your best friend. Second, you scared off my 'date'. Third of all, you don't just call people to say hi. Not you, the great Dave Strider, the king of cock blocking. I repeat, what do you want?" 

      He sighs dramatically and you are tempted to just hang up in his face, then he starts: "Since I'm pretty sure you aren't getting back together with the cheating juggalo, I was wondering if you would go a date with Sollux."

       You are about to say no, when you hear the name Sollux. "Wait you want me to go on a date with Sollux? Aren't you two dating?"

       "Yeah, we are dating. You know about his thing for two's right? He wants to date someone besides me, while I think it is stupid, i agreed. So, I trust that you with knowing the color of my eyes, I might as well trust you with my dumbass boyfriend as well."He sighs,"Please do this for me."

        You are shocked, but why not? "Sure, when is the date?"

        "Saturday night." Saturday is tomorrow, how long has he been planning this?

         "That is tomorrow, how long ha-" 

         He cuts you off. "Just look nice Tav, but not too nice, I still wanna fuck him too." He hangs up on you after that statement. Damn him for always waiting the last word.

        You got a date with Sollux Captor, tomorrow. Now you need something with yellow, great.    


	2. The date that ends with you getting English rump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no sex, but a lot of drama that may or may not have to do with Rufioh.. Horuss gets introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late New Years!!!!! The date will be next chapter.

> Be the cool kid who is about to go a date with his boyfriend who has the nicest plump rump around.

    Did you mention how plump it is? Jake English's junk in his trunk makes you so happy. You have to admit, that sometimes you get jealous when he talks to some people. Some people, being unimportant right now. Besides wearing you awesome anime shades, you decide to wear a black  shirt with an orange flannel shirt over. The tie you decide is too much, and you choose to forgo it. You spike up your blond hair and bam your ready.

     "Dirk, dude, what's with the fancy get-up?" Get-up is cool way to say outfit. Plus Dave is Dave, he wouldn't understand. "Dave, I'm going on a date and hopefully experiencing plump English rump." Dave also looks like he is wearing different clothes from usual. "So, you going to war or something?" You ask. He is wearing green and brown camouflage patterned shirt and pants. He looks downright suspicious. "Actually Dirk, I'm going on a date." He smirks as he says this. You have to inform him in the nicest way possible, "You look like a stalker." His face looks shocked, like he can't believe that assumption would apply to him.

    "So you and Sollux are going a date then?" Sollux Captor is your little bro's boyfriend. He is alright you guess. He is tall, with brown hair, and has two different eye colors (blue and red hazel). He seems to treat Dave right, so you respect him, for now. "Uhh......sure. Yeah! Yeah, we are going on a date." He is lying to you. You can tell from his voice. You are about to call bullshit when your phone rings. When you are about to tell Dave to wait, he is gone out the door. You'll get him later.

     "Hello?" You hear sniffles and you know Horuss is thinking about Rufioh again. Good bye English rump, you'll reschedule the date another day. Now Horuss needs comfort. "Horuss, I'll be there in a few alright?" You hear a soft 'okay' through the all the sobbing.

     You call Jake, he answers on the first ring. "Dirk! Ole love, you called?" "Yeah, Jake, we have to redo date night. Horuss just called sobbing." "By golly, is he alright?" You can hear his concern and that makes you smile lightly. "I think he just misses **that** guy, but I'm about to go check on him."

* * *

 

> Be the fore mentioned 'little' cool kid's boyfriend who is going on a date with another

   You can't actually he believed you when you said you wanted two lovers. Which is worse, he sprung it on you as soon you got up or the fact he won't tell you who it is. He did tell you that you knew them, and you guys could all have a nice relationship together. You hope it isn't John. You  pray it isn't John. That is a mantra in your head:

Please don't be John Please don't be John Please don't be John please don't be Johnpleasedon'tbeJohnpleasedon'tbejohnpleasedon'tbe

   You would rather have _ **Eridan**_ than John. At least fishdick would actually make an effort to make the date good, rather than talk about how much a homosexual he 'isn't'.

   You start to dress for you date. You decide to dress in a clean bi-colored shirt of yellow and orange with black jeans with your favorite red and blue tennis shoes. You personally love your style. Now, you have to wait until 5 to meet who ever Dave set you up with.

  It seems very strange that he isn't jealous.....

  You are nervous as fuck.

 

* * *

 

> Be the other half

    You are gonna puke from all this anxiety. You can't believe you are going through with this. You can't believe Dave set this up. You can't believe you are wearing these clothes. You have on a yellow and black striped shirt with orange jeans. How the hell did he talk you into wearing this?! You aren't home so you can't change now. 

    You officially hate Dave Strider right now. Fuck him so much. Two hours until the date. 


	3. Date Time part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date is going to be 2 parts.

>Be the guy who can't believe his boyfriend set him up with someone else

     Dave is a moron, but now you have to kindly reject whoever he set you up with. He did tell your "date" knows about you. So now, all you have to do is pray it isn't John. You wish Dave was here now, so you could punch him. You wonder if Dave is going to be around. Considering he didn't sound jealous when he told you about this date, you can only assume what he is up too.

 

    You wonder if Tavros knows who he set you up with. You admit you wouldn't mind it if it was Tavros. You admit you wanted some Nitram ass, when seen from behind it makes you want to grab it. You bet Dave probably wants to as well. You check your yellow and black phone (what did you expect?) and see the time is 4. There is a hour left until the date. You are indecisive on what to do. While on the topic of Tavros, you remember him and Dave are also good friends. Maybe he knows who Dave set you up with? You open up your phone to see it is 4:20. You spend the next 40, deciding to call or not call Tavros. 

   

    You spend the next hour lost in thoughts. You are really starting to wonder who Dave set you up with.

* * *

 

 > Be the guy who looks stupid and is going a date with your friend's boyfriend

    You had doubts before, but now you can barely walk because you are trembling so hard. You see Sollux, across the mall. Yep, you are guys are supposed to have a date at the mall. He is sitting on the food court. You want to run away right now. You want to be the coward you always were. But, you start toward him. You won't give Vriska the satisfaction, even though she will never know. Speaking of her, you heard she may be seeing your brother's ex/ Aradia's cousin. You are pretty sure her name is Damara? 

 

   When you are standing in front of Sollux, you are mental the best way to catch his attention when he looks up. Sollux looks confused.

 

    "Tavroth, what are you doing here?" he looks around, probably for Dave.

 

     "Sollux, remember that Dave step up?" You are getting nervous, fuck. You need to keep it together. 

 

     "Yeah, why?" He looks skeptical at you. "Wait you're my date?"

 

      "I am" You gulp.

 

      Is it too late to back out?!

 

 

 


	4. Date Time part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment

> Be the coolkid who is watching this plane totally crash and burn.

   Tavros looks like he is about to bolt while Sollux is pale white. You are debating on whether to jump out of the bushes you have cleverly hid in.

   "STRIDICK WHY ARE YOU IN THE BUSHES?" Fricking Vantas. Sollux and Tavros looks up to their right at you. "Kitkat, thanks for blowing my cover." you monotone. He hates when you do that. "Why are you here?'" "BECAUSE **DAVEY** , IT ISN'T _LIKE_ I NEED CLOTHES." You stand corrected. Then you remember he usually has a certain clown with him. "Hey where is the juggalo?" Karkat almost panics and looks around frantic until you guys hear a yelp then a slap.

    "Don't touch me you fucking cheater!" You see Tavros yelling and Gamzee has a huge red hand shape on his face. "Come on Tavbro, I barely kissed him!" Gamzee tries to play innocent. 

    You fight the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it. Sollux finally recovered when he comes up behind Tavros risking his safety because an angry Tavros is dangerous thing. He is just like bull. You are wondering if you should call an ambulance now, when he wraps his hands around him. He mutters something in Tav's ears. Tav calms down then blushes. Then you feel a spark of jealousy. Seriously, you can't help but think, now you're jealous?!

* * *

 

> Be the guy restraining Tavros

   Tavros is stronger than he looks. Seriously, or maybe you should work out more. Yep, you definitely need to hit the gym. Tavros is really strong.

   You can't restrain him any longer. Off he goes. Shit.

   Maybe you could have tried to restrain him longer, but honestly he needs this or he won't be able to get on with the rest of his life. You might not know the whole story, but you know enough.  Gamzee is a fucking bastard.

   


	5. Decide that this story needs Bro/GHB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going in a downhill spiral that only Bro can fix.

> Be Bro

  What can you say? You are the master at irony and quite comfortable with not labeling your sexuality. You don't need to be reminded of your little bros' problem right now. It is just you and Alistar right now. You gotta say, he is really a catch. With his tall body with six pack abs, and thick long hair that won't be tamed. And his tan skin, and his deep blue almost purple eyes. With his deep voice that that oh god. You won't admit to it but sometimes your legs shake, but you quickly regain control over them.

 Admittedly would it be so bad to show a little weakness? You wonder as you lay in his arms after sex for what seems like the millionth time. You could confine in him your worries about Dave and Dirk. About how you fear for their future. About whether they will survive in the real world.  If they are going in the right way, or how to point them that way. If their up bringing will help them. You could ask, you should. But you won't, you can't. You always have been kind of a coward. Hopefully they won't be.

Only you now fear they might be thanks to you and your shitty teachings. Cause fuck, you taught them all they know. You are just lucky, they didn't get taken away by CPS. Now that you think back about it all, that was really close. So fucking close, you can't even front on it. God, you were a horrible parent.

You can't help but start crying, because you kind of suck. The Alistar wraps his arms around you. 

And you stay like that with him. He doesn't talk, just pulls you back against his chest, his arms wound around you as if to protect you from an unseen enemy. He doesn't care why you are crying and for that you are grateful.

> Be GHB 

You hold your lover, because you hate it when he is upset. You never seen him cry before and it is unsettling. You hold because you are pretty sure that is what he needs. In the end you are here for him. It is just a matter of time before he realizes it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After editing it, it became a downward spiral.  
> Sorry, Bro.


	6. Waiting for Revenge and All the Irons in the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska agrees to the job of care taking for Damara. Only she doesn't think it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and Damara is the ship to kill all ships! If you feel like I should add something to anyone's characterization, don't be afraid to comment about. Just comment me for the sake of commenting, I don't care.

> Be the girl obsessed with spiders who is going to pick up Aradia's crazy older cousin

So what if you are going to go pick up Tavwhore's older brother's ex girlfriend. She seems pretty cute though. Much better than Terezi or Kanaya could be. To be truthful you prefer those who aren't goody two shoes. Bad boys and bad girls. The ones who are dangerous and do risky things. Ones who would end up in jail if they got caught. The ones who are too smart to get caught, but probably will in a few years. Not the know-it-alls with their nerdy demeanor and sweet personalities. Ugh, not the cutesy sweet as diabetes ones who can't even say hell. *sigh* Too bad those are the ones attracted to me. 

I suppose I just want a little excitement once in a while. A person who won't have to be coaxed in joining in my crack schemes. Is that so bad? I want someone who would cling as much as I cling them.

Off you go to get the nutjob.  

When you get there in your 2008 blue Cadillac, she is standing at the entrance with her head downward and hair covering her face. You wonder if she really is reformed or just a good actor. You see the guy standing next to her holding a clipboard. Though you aren't of relation to her, you are 18 so that should be good enough. Are so you hope. Your heartbeat is beating rapidly as the guy asks if you are the person whose come to get her. You nod and asks you to sign. You do and lead her to your car. He is already gone. Shitty guards and their shitty performance on jobs. 

Once you and Damara are both buckled in, you try to remember _why_ she got sent there. Then it comes back to you, she is an attempted murderer. You are going to be living a person who tried to murder a person who broke up with her. Shit. Your luck seems to be terrible lately. It is even worse when you notice how absolutely beautiful she is. Shit.


	7. He Wanted It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Gamzee aren't that..together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comments and suggestions are always welcome.

> Be the _other guy_ who getting real tired of Gamzee's bullshit

You are Karkat and reasoning with Gamzee is almost pointless. You mean Tavros just beat the shit of him because he can't control himself. Gamzee didn't mean to be a cheater or anything like that. It isn't like he _chose_ this. Your head starts spinning and I have to sit down. I put my head in my hands. I can hear Gamzee calling after Tavros. It is so pathetic, but I guess that is what love is. I mean the only reason he thinks Gamzee is cheating on him with you is because of Vriska. You'd think he stop listening to Aradia after she encouraged him to go after Vriska. Surprisingly while Tavros was in the hospital from all the injuries he received from a scheme Aradia talked him, you discovered Vriska isn't as much as a bitch as you guys originally thought. She is actually very.......sweet, nice if you could the jabs.

You sigh, and continue sitting. You wait for Gamzee's sobbing to die down before you lead out to the car and make him take a shower before tucking him in to bed.

* * *

 

It is when I hear Gamzee's snore do I leave the room. 

I leap onto the couch and think about the crap we have through, not just Gamzee and me, but all of us. 

I wonder when did it all turn to shit. 

I go over what I do know in my head. Aradia and Feferi were both devastated when Sollux started dating Dave. Vriska isn't terrible as one would think. Gamzee loves Tavros, but Tavros was tricked by Aradia into thinking Gamzee is a cheater. Dave's older brother is Gamzee's dad's lover. 

Then again, it isn't as if I was completely innocent in this. I was the one who encouraged the suspicions. I kissed Gamzee, I tried to make him mine. I....

I was jealous of his love of Tavros, I hated that no one looked at me.  I wanted..... I wanted to experience it at least once.....

Was that so wrong?

 _Yes it wrong. It was one of the stupidest **you** ever did. _ My brain so helpfully supplies.  

In the beginning I knew it would badly. A ruined friendship and several broken hearts all around. I didn't even try to think this through. Looking back on, I can't believe I went on a level lower than even Eridan's brother. Fuck. 

I put my head between my hands and just squeeze. 

Obviously I'm the **not** sane person here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vriska nor Aradia are the villians of this tale.


	8. Reddish Purple With Hints of Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh stalks Dirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel obliged for Rufioh/Dirk, or break it up really.  
> I don't even know what happened last chapter...  
> Cronus x Rufioh you guys.  
> Comments are nice you know.  
> Okay, let's get this straight before you move on. I'm not trying to condone drinking to solve your problems or anything like that, nor do I condone drunken sex.

> Be the stalker

You are **_NOT_** a stalker! You just happen to like following Dirk. Maybe that isn't the best idea admittedly. You recognize this neighbor the further he goes into it. Maybe you should turn back. The nice houses, with white picket fences. The all green lawns, with no garbage on it. Horuss really has the life. I'm in the middle of neighborhood before I stop, sigh, and have a mental debate on whether to continue or keep going. 

You decide to go home. Besides the poor guy almost died because of you. Dirk isn't going to notice you anyway, you might as well accept that. You can't help but sigh as you walk along the path out of the neighborhood. You feel the burning stares of nosy neighbors from all sides anyway. Fucking morons. You think since you aren't going to get a chance with Dirk you might as well put your ambition to stop smoking as a first priority. Until you can stop smoking you might as well, have this last one. Right?

You remember the times you were here as you walk and smoke. The laughing, the kisses, the sweetness of it, the good parts of being with Horuss. You can't help but also the bad times as well, the secrets, the other person (Damara), the arguments, his tears., Damara's rage, his coma....

Maybe it is for the best anyway.

You'll miss him, the most. He was always really sweet. His deep blue eyes that captured your heart, his goggles that revealed his naivety more than anything else. You remember how muscular he was, yet the gentleness in all he did. His long hair that you often ran your hand through whenever you could, be after sex or exercise or just watching movies. His fondness for machines. (You remember sometimes he would like to talk about mechanics then listen to you. It still stings.)  His smile that showed all his happiness, the way his emotions were always on display. His hurt that wounded you, His anger, his sadness, his his his...

It is probably you let them be, your heart will probably hurt for a bit.

* * *

 You wake up in a large bed. Your back and ass hurts like a stampede of bulls ran you. Your surroundings are filled with obnoxious shade of purple. You pray to god, that you didn't do Cronus Ampora. _ **ANYONE** _ but that douche would be fine. By ** _anyone_**   else you even mean his father and brother would better. But with your luck lately who knows.

As you try to sit up, your lower body spikes with pain. You don't even try to shift your legs over the edge of the bed for the fear of probably not being able to get up from on the floor. It really sucks to be you right now. You close your eyes and take deep breaths.

You try to remember what happened earlier.

_You remember stalking Dirk. (You can finally admit it now.) You remember feeling guilt and heartbreak of the worst  kind. You were walking around aimlessly, home seemed a terrible opinion considering your mood right then. The mood that made you face a reality you didn't want, that damaged all appearances you held up._ **Things shattered like your "high self esteem", your heart. Things became revealed that your brother is a whore, because neither you or your father are there most of the time. The you drove a girl so far she nearly crippled you, nearly killed your other lover. That you can't be be very faithful. That you never had a chance with Dirk in the first place. And so much more...**

_While you were moping, going to a bar apparently became a good idea. I drank a few drinks. I may have drink a few too many, everything gets hazy after that. I saw someone  I recognized hitting on people. After that everything is black._

* * *

The door of the bedroom opens to reveal Cronus.

You knew you should have expected it but, "Well, fuck me." Then you threw up. Nice. 

 


	9. Spiders Don't Fuck With Ghosts

**> Be the girl who lives with girl of spider**

You happen to live a spider bitch. You don't really mind it. You could careless, as long as she doesn't get in the way of your plans for a certain fairy boy, she isn't a problem. You did your time, but you got the easy way out. If you have to go down, you are taking him with you. You heard from a little kitty that he has his sights on a coolkid but has been with sleazy fishdick. Like you are going to let him live it down, or live at all. You know what the goal is, this will be fun. You can't wait to make it all explode in his face.

The house you stay in now is better than what you are used to. You have your own bathroom for god's sakes! It is connected to your bedroom which is about the size an apartment you once lived in. You aren't even going to get started on the bed, much less the house. If it wasn't so blue it would be perfect, at least the toilet is white. You want to take up a complaint about this disaster of a color scheme, but the owner seems to be distracting you. 

You have to admit you are forever attracted to people who are bad news. Is this girl ever not the worse? You seen and heard some of the things she has done; _they call you the crazy bitch._ Things she has done are down right despicable, and immoral. You pity her cousin, because damn. Maybe that is what draws you to her even more, you can't help but wonder what she feel like. Not that you have been subtle with your advances. You mean, you have hit on her with a line that would have the imbecile Cronus blushing. You have walked in on her (on purpose) several times. You even tried to seduce her! 

The facts of the matter are either she isn't interested or she is very fucking naive. Hopefully the former because honestly you don't think you can deal with the latter. God.

* * *

 You are half done with eating your sandwich while watching reruns of Malcolm in the Middle when someone yells.

"God Damara puts some fucking clothes!" You turn around on the couch to see Vriska with Aradia and a Meenah's cousin. Vriska and little Meenah are blushing like crazy. When you smirk the blushes get darker. Aradia looks decidedly unimpressed. She is used to you and your antics, so she is really rather unfun.

 "Do you like the view?" You push you breasts together on the view part as if to prove your part. 

"Damara I swear put on some goddamn clothes or you will fucking regret it." Aradia says trying to spoil your fun. You pout at her and she rolls her eyes, and throws clothes at you. She glares at you until you put them on. Vriska and the other girl are blushing the whole time. "Happy Aradia?"

She leans back and crosses her arms. "Cheery, now put on shoes. We are going somewhere nice to celebrate my girlfriend's birthday."

You can't hide your surprise. "You have a girlfriend?!" This is news to you. You always figured she'd end up with Rufioh's wimpy little brother. 

She gives you look as if daring you to say more stupid shit. "Hell yeah I have a girlfriend. She is adorable as fuck, and the ** _only_** reason you coming to her party is because she wants to meet you. So leave whatever attitude and bitchiness here. Now hurry the fuck up." With that she walks out the door. Hurrying and putting on your shoes you follow. What kind girl would be attracted to Aradia you wonder. Hmm...

 


	10. The Squealing Catgirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is freaking 10, sorry if it sucks. I'll fix any mistakes whenever.

> Be the birthday girl

You can't wait until Aradia comes back. She said when she comes back she owes you 23 kisses, one for each birthday and extra one for good luck. You can't help but be disappointed when she left, you know you girlfriend is coming back but still. She always comes back, because she is reliable like that. You just wish she would get in accident by always returning to your side. You don't even want to think about that.

You remember when she asked you to be her girlfriend two years ago. It was unexpected but welcome. It was after many dates together that you both felt you needed to address it, and you finally did. Of course the relationship isn't perfect but that is too be expected. Thankfully your fights with each other are not all the time, and far from physical sides. You may have said things you regret, but nothing too damaging, fortunately. You hope.

When your phone buzzes you jump because you have been thinking to hard. You answer it to find it is Equius:

 **Equius:** _Nepeta do you where Feferi is?_

 **Nepeta:**   _probably with Ara_

 **Equius:**   _I see. Well, in that case where are you?_

 **Nepeta:**   _home, but can you purrlease bring some food?_

 **Equius:** _Sure what do you want?_

 **Nepeta:** _Hamburgers would be fine_

 **Equius:** _Alright, how about I pick you up instead._

_**Nepeta:** See you then! :3  
_

You kind of smile while reading that. You know you can always count on Equius. It seems like Feferi is a good influence on him. He used to be quite rude, now he is better now than then. Of course, you do hope Feferi isn't just playing with his feelings. You really would be upset if she broke his heart. You won't ever forgive her if she did. You also hope to god he wouldn't hurt her. You like to believe that they are good together. They are mostly. You guess. 

Your phone buzzes again and you see the text is from Tavros now:

 **Tavros:** How soon is this party?

 **Nepeta:** _Umm....what party?_

 **Tavros:** _Shit_

 **Tavros:** _wrong number_

 **Nepeta:** _you guys are throwing me a party?!_

 **T** **avros** _**:** _ _what_ __

_**Tavros:** I don't what you are talking about _

_**Tavros:** texting about _

_**Tavros:** is it talk or text? _

_**Tavros:** considering we aren't really talking _

_**Nepeta:** Tavros are you guys throwing me a party _

_**Tavros:** I guess it would be text _

_**Tavros:** uhhhhh _

_**Tavros:** bye!_

_**Nepeta:** wait _

_**Nepeta:** Tavros _

_**Nepeta:** Tavros _

_**Nepeta:** Tavros answer me_

_**Nepeta:** Tavros answer me_

_**Nepeta:** Tavros answer me _

_**Nepeta:** Tavros answer me_

_**Nepeta:** Tavros answer me_

_**Nepeta:** Tavros an_

_**Nepeta:** motherfucker answer me_

_**Nepeta:** fucking answer the phone you little shit _

_**Nepeta:** goddamn it_

_**Nepeta:** FUCK YOU BITCH _

You eventually get fed up and he still doesn't answer you even after four hours. Fortunately Equius arrives at your house before you end up destroying your beloved phone. When you open the door you have only one thing on your mind. "Are you guys planning a surprise party?!"

''It wouldn't be a surprise party if you knew about it." responds Equius in a monotone voice as he looks at his watch.

"So you guys are!" You can't help but squee.

"Nepeta please, compose yourself. Now come on." says Equius as he leads you to his car. You can't help but feel excited. What are they planning?!

 


	11. No Surprise Parties Only Surprise Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It repeats a little because plot  
> there may or may not be smut in this chapter between Tavros and either Eridan, John or Karkat.  
> Actual it is a cliff hanger. In which you guys get to pick who he gets with.  
> (Hopefully someone actual comments and I'm not left looking like a dumbass.)

**Tavros**

I'm in my living room with Eridan, Dave, Sollux, John and Karkat. We're playing video games, Mario Kart is the only thing we all agree on. Karkat is surprisingly good at it, being in the lead. John is at the end, mostly because Eridan is a cheater who keeps bumping him. It's fun watching them push each other and curse. It is adorable as well. I'm in the armchair, because the couch is crowded. I could be like Dave and sit in someone's lap but I kind of want sit in John, Eridan, and Karkat's lap in the same time. I shrug and good back to watching the TV screen. 

I hear smacking sounds and turns out my best friend is a horny dog. They are groans because no one wants to see them get laid while not getting laid themselves. Dave is practically grinding against him.

"Dave!" shouts John while blushing brightly. I can't help but smirk at that sight. 

"Get a room!" shouts Eridan.

Dave smirks, "We will." He slides off Sollux, pulls his boyfriend up, and towards the upstairs bedrooms. 

"Don't fuck in my room again!" I shout after them. 

Karkat looks uncomfortable. He mumbles something. 

"Did you say Karkat?" I ask.

"I said when is this party?" he snaps. I shrug and text Aradia.

_Tavros: How soon is this party?_

_Nepeta: Umm....what party?_

Oops. I guess Nepeta isn't having a surprise party anymore. Aradia is going to be super pissed at me.

_Tavros: Shit_

_Tavros: wrong number_

_Nepeta: you guys are throwing me a party?!_

_Tavros: what_

I text send Aradia a quick text of my fuck up. Then I gear up to stall.

_Tavros: I don't what you are talking about_

_Tavros: texting about_

_Tavros: is it talk or text?_

_Tavros: considering we aren't really talking_

_Nepeta: Tavros are you guys throwing me a party?!_

_Tavros: I guess it would be text_

_Tavros: uhhhhh_

_Tavros: bye_

Of course then Nepeta blows up my phone with texts. I'm not really surprised at that. It amuses me a little though. I turn to Karkat.

"Uhhh. So you see-" 

He sighs. "Forget it." He then goes back to beating John and Eridan at Mario Kart.

* * *

 

After a hour of getting his ass handed to him but Karkat and John, Eridan makes a suggestion. 

"I havve an idea." 

"What fuckface." groans Karkat.

"Let's Mortal Combat. Winner gets to kiss Tavvy." 

"What?!" squeals John.

Karkat, Eridan, and John are blushing so hard, I can't help but laugh. 

"Yeah let's do that." I tease. I kicked them all off the couch and now I'm laying on it. I run my hand along their back. They shiver.

Even Karkat is into it. I guess he is really lonely after leaving Gamzee. Technically I assumed he finally that asshole. I don't know he didn't give me any details, just showed up. Not that I was going to turn him away; if he needs a place to stay why not here. There are enough rooms for more people. 

I'm lost in thoughts as they play. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more text messages and yes this story still updates...just _slowly _. I did my best with the quirks.__  
>  Let's pretend this actually takes place on Nepeta 's birthday.

**Aradia**

I'm driving when my phone pings. I have Feferi read it. I'm not surprised by the turn of events. It was only a matter of time before Nepeta found out, just surprised it was  held this long. I'm proud of them all for keeping it a secret as long as they have. She is quite crafty, plus they are are terrible at hiding things. Anyway I hope she appreciates what we set up for her. I can't wait to see her bouncing up and down in excitement. It is nice thing to picture while I'm stuck in the car with my sister, her new caretaker, and Feferi. 

I should have just came to get Feferi. If all goes well, Damara won't hit on everyone she sees- wait Rufioh is going to be there!

Fucking dammit why didn't I think of this before?! I pull to the side of the road so I don't get a ticket for texting while driving and or possibly get in a deadly crash.

 

 **Aradia** : _d0 me a fav0r and stall nep._

 **Equius:** _Doing it now._

 **Aradia:** _g00d._

 **Aradia:** _any word from Tavros_

 **Equius:** _No_

 **Equius:** _How's Feferi?_

 

I'm confused for second because what about Feferi. She is just sitting bes- wait. No. Did they- I can't help but giggle if they supposedly might have a child on the way. I look at Feferi who blinks at me. I smirk and get back to texting Equius. 

 

_Aradia: she's fine! h0w's nep?_

_Equius: Excited. We're at her favorite restaurant._

_Aradia: that sh0uld distract her f0r a while._

_Aradia: she sh0uldn't have anything like cake with high am0unts 0f sugar th0ugh_

_Equius: I'm quite aware of that._

_Aradia: 0h_

_Aradia: yeah childh00d friends_

_Aradia: umm... yeah_

_Aradia: i'll text y0u when everything is set up_

_Equius: Of course_

 

I pull back onto the road ignoring my any complaints or questions on why I pulled over. 

* * *

 

**Nepeta**

I'm bouncing like a ball in the back seat of Equius's car. He looks at me nervously for a few minutes. I keep doing into he clears his throat and sends me a warning glare. I stop and lean against the car door. I fake pout, but it quickly turns into a grin when I see the car drive into the parking lot of the my favorite restaurant. I'm almost through the door when I notice Equius isn't behind me. 

I go outside to find him in the parked car texting. He is deeply immersed in whatever so that when I knock on the glass he jumps. It's funny to see. I step back so he can get out. 

"You texting Feferi, aren't you Equius?" I tease. He blushes and I know he probably was. 

"Nepeta please." He smooths down his already straight shirt and offers me his elbow. I can't help but grin because I always wanted him to do that. It's fun, and so go into my favorite place. I hope they still can still make ice cream sundaes. 

I can't wait to see Aradia later.

* * *

**Aradia**

The worst thing about planning with Tavros is sometimes he forgets he has a commitment as seen with the fact he isn't at the designation for Nepeta's party. I text him several times before he finally answers.

_Aradia: where are y0u!_

_Tavros: i'm picking up the cake like you said! plus Eridan and John are inside the building if you looked._

_Tavros: sorry. just kind of stressed right now, didn't mean to take it out on you._

 

The hell does he think he is for sassing me?! But I can understand him be a stressed, I am too after all this has to be perfect for Nepeta.

 

_Aradia: I understand._

_Aradia: thnx f0r helping_

_Tavros: }:)_

 

After I'm sure Feferi, Vriska, and my sister are following I go in the building to see the damage. I swear if they destroyed it beyond repair, I'm going to hurt them. Then I see the decorations...

And I know Nepeta will love it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the format of the text messages are.... _complicated _okay.__  
>  And Tavros got in a foursome with Karkat, Eridan, and John as decreed by me.  
> Comments and kudos are always nice.


	13. For Love

Tavros

I find myself driving a silent Karkat to Nepeta's birthday party. The silence is louder and worse than any trashy music Eridan would play. I'm half compelled to put some on that shit music on if just to drown out the absence of sound. I don't because it wouldn't help. It is only when we're at the first stop sign do I try to start a conversation. "So how has live been to you?" He doesn't answer, just continues looking out the window. I open my mouth but shut as not to rise the tension any further. I do put on the horrible music, if only to drown out the quiet.

It is when we are down the street from Nepeta's party do I break the silence with one last thing. "Thank you for helping us with Nepeta's party." I park, shut off the engine and hurry in the building with out looking at him. This is so embarrasing I think as  I almost trip up the stairs as not to get caught alone with him. He is still in the car even when I go in the building to see...

* * *

 

Karkat

I don't what's worse, I not only screwed the relationship between Tavros and Gamzee beyond repair plus altering their whole personalities by design or the fact I don't actually feel guilty about it. I mean by now Gamzee now has drug additions which I do feel quite responsible for. Even if I wasn't the one who made him do. Wasn't me who broke them up for my own twisted reasons? 

I can feel the tears at the back my eyes. I clench my eyelids together tightly as if that can stop the tears. So I stay in the car and cried over the stupid I caused and did.

* * *

 Nepeta

When Equius tells me to hurry up because we need to leave now I get excited. Hopefully Aradia is impatient to see me as I am to see her. I want the birthdays kisses she promised me. I manage to convince Equius to let me ride in the front seat. I don't bounce because that distract Equi when he tries to drive. I check my phone to see if cats are on the app Neko Atsume. I just downloaded it yesterday after a suggestion from Aradia. She was right, I love it. I named one of the cats Beloved, because she loved that one. 

I can't resist texting her.

**A day 5 P.M.**

**Nepeta:** _:3 Hey Beautiful_

 **Lovely:** _y0u and equi 0n y0ur way here?_

 **Nepeta:** _:3 yes_

 **Nepeta:** _;3 whatcha doing?_

 **Lovely:** _waiting f0r y0u t0 c0me see y0ur b-day party and give you b-day kisses_

 **Nepeta:**   _so you did plan a surprise bdayparty! :)3 and yeah kisses_

 **Lovely:**   _it isn't a surprise if y0u kn0w ab0ut it sweety_

 **Nepeta:**   _but I can pretend_ _  
_

**Lovely:**   _supp0se s0, g2g, see y0u s00n ;)_

 **Nepeta:** _;) bye_

 

I squee next to Equi even though I'm not suppose to, but I can't help. What was I suppose to do after having an awesome conversation with my cool girlfriend. I can't help but be pretty excited now. 

* * *

 

Aradia

I can't help but smile while texting Nep. She is probably driving Equi crazy, but being _ **really** _ cute. It will be fun when she jumps at me, so I can catch and pepper her face with kisses. However I have to stop Eridan and my sister from rippin each other's neck. I pity Eridan for even thinking he could win against her. She and him are fighting. Though she is fighting Vriska's behalf. Vriska is blushing so something happened when I texting Nep. Poor John looks uncomfortable, Tavros look alarmed. What a minute?!

"Wait where is the cake?!" 

"I have it." I turn to see Karkat holding it, his eyes are red and puffy while looking downward. Shit, Nepeta isn't going to be happy if she finds out someone has been crying at the party with non happiness tears. 

"Why were you crying." voices Tavros, John, and I. Karkat winces and looks up slightly. "I'm a terrible person..." and he launches into an angsty speech that isn't long enough to identify the main reason and Nepeta is going to be here and I really want her to have a good time and and ....

"Kat what ever your name is, come here." It is my time to twitch because what the fuck is my sister thinking. She makes a beckoning gesture at Karkat who seems a little scared. "Relax," my sister continues."We need to make your eyes look less like you have been crying." John takes the cake and Damara grabs one of Karkat's arm and take him to the bathroom. Just as Nepeta bursts in the room.

"Hey!" shouts the beautiful birthday girl. I can't help but smile because this dork is my girlfriend. It feels a little fake, but I can change it later I hope. The tension isn't gone just a little faded. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dramatic and makes Karkat pitiable but that kind of happens after finals everything gets exaggerated. Anyway, in case nothing else gets updated until next year Happy Holidays!


	14. Some Bro x GHB time/Misunderstood Rufioh x Cronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this is the best I can do right now, I'm trying to find my muse again. Hopefully the chapter will be better so bare with me now.  
> Also this is an intermission from Nepeta's birthday party.  
> Note this, if I find the story going in the wrong direction I'll probably remove some chapter instead of deleting the whole work like I did before, so you are warned.  
> This isn't Beta'd and maybe the next chapter will be longer.  
> (Feel free to tell of me of any mistakes.)

**> Be Bro considering stab the GHB**

You will do no such thing, if he lets you go. He is clinging to you from behind. Not thrusting or humping or anything remotely sexual, just clinging. He doesn't offer any response to anything you say. You can't exactly remember the last he did this. You feel something wet drip on you neck and you finally manage to turn in his arms to find him...crying. 

 _Fuck._ You panic, because you don't know how to handle people, you mean look at how you handled Dave. You managed to fuck up that kid, not to point where he would a psychopath thank god, but damn he isn't as stable as you would like him. Now your lover is crying and you don't know what to do. He has his face buried your neck. You have him sitting on the couch, only not you are straddling his lap. Now probably wouldn't be a time to distract him with sex. He probably needs to just cry right now. So you let him. 

With his face in the corner of where your neck meets your shoulder he just cries. You pat his back as sobs. You can handle this, you guys are dating because you want to have the best and worst right. You can do that. You will do that for him, you stay there holding him as he clings to you. You don't need to question him until when he is done crying. Once you have the answers, then alterations will be made, you will make sure that your lover never cries this hard again. 

It scares you about how big a promise it is, and makes you wonder if you can even live up to that promise. Are you prepared for the consequences of your actions if the go away from what you intended? Can you handle Dave's reaction to you dating Alistair. You absently pat your crying lover on the back as you wonder what's next.

* * *

 

**> Be Cronus**

 The worst thing that anyone could have called you was a rapist. Why does everyone believe that any way? You may have hit on a few too many people, but to elevated to rapist status is a little extreme. You can't help but offended when he accuses you of doing things you would never do. It isn't you fault if he was jumping around drunk and hit everything with his backside. _Skateboarding while drunk is never a good idea._

Not that anyone would take ya word about it. Anyway, you have been sitting on the other side of the room waiting for Rufioh to quit freaking out. Even he is such a cool kid, the hell why did he start freaking out when he saw my dad? Like buoy, nowadays the worse he is going to do is say dad jokes. Not even the good dads jokes, the shitty dad jokes that make you wanna deck him. If it even involves fish, he is all over it. Though you doubt your dad made a joke considering, his jokes cause groans not sobbing. Generally at least. Hell the way Rufioh is carrying on you'd think he woke up somewhere awful. You room is messy, but damn it isn't that _bad_. 

After a while it gets old real quick. You get up and leave my room. You pass Eridan's room which has the door well open. He made a big mistake knowing full damn well you will trash it later. You resist the temptation and go toward the storage closet where you find the item you needed. You fill the bucket with water and head to your room. This is the Ampora house and cry babies get water dumped on them. Good thing Eridan ain't here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cronus doesn't have his quirk and fucking Rufioh is so uncool right now (but he's freaking out so don't hold it against him). The whole water calms down the Amporas, but Rufioh might not like it so much. The water is lukewarm not cold so that might help...or not.  
> Poor GHB is upset so you know so shit is about to happen.  
> Hope you enjoyed the update because who knows when the next one is.


	15. Crying at Someone Else's Party

  **Karkat**

My arm starts to hurt with the steel grip Aradia's sister has on it. She pushes me into the closest bathroom and tells me cry out a little more if I need to. I try to hold in the tears but they come out anyway. The sobs echo out into the room, I'm pretty sure I'm getting snot out everywhere but I don't care. I feel only marginally better afterward. Aradia's sister doesn't touch me, or offer any words, I couldn't take if she did. She shoves paper towels in face some of them damp. I blow my nose on them after I use the damp ones to dab at any stray tears. 

I eventually get a hold over my breathing, putting my head between my hands. When I calm down I go splash water in my face, with less guilt and heightened embarrassment. Aradia's sister must think me a cry baby. She doesn't say anything though, just hands ,me more paper towels to wipe my face clean of the water. She makes no mention when we rejoin the group either. I look for Aradia to see her swaying slowly with her birthday girlfriend. They look so happy and I'm jealous but I don't acknowledge it. I won't, it is Nepeta's day after all.

I huff and look around the room again, it looks nice. The decorations are tastefully and contains cats, seems like Eridan does actually know what he is talking about. I'll never tell him that though. As if he doesn't have swelled head as it is. He is dancing with Vriska, surprising he and her are doing a beautifully constructed waltz. I didn't know he knew how, not that changes my opinion on him. 

The DJ is none other than Strider, I see Sol dancing Tavros. Tavros is looking down, probably to make sure he doesn't step on Sol's toes. Tavros took shorter steps compared to Sol's long strides. Sol towered over Tavros by at least 5 maybe 6 inches. It was cute though, at least Dave seemed to think so too when I glanced at him to see him smilely fainted as watched them. Equius was talking to Feferi in a far corner both blushing hard. I push down my urge to meddle because look where that got me. I sigh and look to see the birthday's dance only she isn't there. I jump when there is a hard jab in my side. There is the birthday girl with her girlfriend and girlfriend's sister in tow.

"Hey, Karkat will you dance with me?!" She looks so excited about dancing to the cringy pop music playing. I wanna say no, but Aradia gives me a stern look from over the top of her head and I know it is furtile to resist. It is her birthday, so one dance can't hurt anyway. 

She drags me onto the dance just in time for Strider to play one of the worst pop songs in existence. (At least it isn't Disney since I need to think about positives). Nepeta goes crazy over it though, and I try to do my minimal dance moves that consist of swaying, until I'm pushed into by Aradia and Tavros who say I need to step up my dancing. Eridan and Feferi are quick to jump in as well as Vriska. Of then I immediately bust the moves that make the best dancer.

 

 **Dave**  

DJing Nepeta's party was the idea ever, especially since I get a view of the crazy random shit Karkat is calling dancing. He is having a dance off with Sollux and it is insane, Aradia's sister is recording it on her phone and I wonder if I can pay her for it. It would funny on YouTube but really I just want a copy. I'll tease them both about it. It would be nice to see when I'm down. (Plus I think Rose would enjoy it.)

 It makes me feel sad for a second as a sense of forbearing passes over me. I don't acknowledge it for long, it probably doesn't mean anything. I can't help but sigh.  I, of course, counter it by laying down the sickest and worst pop songs down in a arrangement that blends into the ultimate beat. Karkles looks absolutely enraged puts it into his terrible dancing, not that Sollux is doing better. Sollux is basically just thrusting his hips at me and winking, I don't know how but he is winning the dance off. Then Eridan jumps in as the bass drops and it gets **_craaaazzzzyyyyy_**.

* * *

Two hours later and we dine on pizza and boneless BBQ wings, from the cheapest pizza place. Nepeta cuts the cake and I announce who won the dance competition. It was a tie between Nepeta and Karkles. Sollux fakes pouts at me, as he tries to steal my piece of cake. I move it away and lick it even though I know it won't stop him. 

Sol steals not only my cake, but Ed's and Ff's (goddamn it Sol is rubbing off on me) as well. He is very self satisfied as sits in my lap. I notice belatedly that my best bro John is leaning on Tav, while Eridan looks on angrily. (Has John finally left that transparent closet of his?) Then John almost falls when scooting away when he seems looking at them. Eridan jumps into Tavros's lap after that. Tavros shoot John a look, but lets Eridan grind on him.

Not that it matters considering Aradia and the birthday girl snuck away earlier. Aradia's  sister seems to get quite cozy with Vriska. Equius and Ff are being cutesy together.

Gotta say I hope this was a good day for Nepeta.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be the best!


	16. The after party actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned!!  
> (Here's a tiny update, hopefully the next one will be longer, whenever that may happen.)  
> And this isn't going to the best chapter , you have been warned.

**> Be the cool kid DJ returning home after a success B-day Party Job**

Dave can’t help his cracking facade, ready to tell his bro about his awesome gig, missing the unfamiliar car in the parking spot next to their apartment. This is the second time he had actually DJed somewhere, this time was a lot better than the other time. (Never going to mostly white people parties with their grabby hands trying to touch his hair.) Up the stairs he went, even though this apartment complex had a working elevator. (Old habits die hard.)

He burst into the apartment smiling and ready for whatever shit Bro had to throw at him, even if it was his shitty puppets. Seconds pass by with no Lil’ Cal in his personal space, maybe Bro isn’t home?

“Bro? You home?” questions Dave with no answer. A loud grunt sounds through the apartment, Dave cautiously moves to check out the source. He comes across Bro on the couch, stroking the hair of a bigger and darker man. Dave feels like this man is familiar, only to see the guy looks like Gamz- “Oh my god is that Gamzee’s dad?!”

Bro gives him a tired look, which unnerves Dave when he sees that he doesn’t have on his usual shades. Bro sighs and gestures for Dave to move closer.

“Dave-”

Dave backs up because this a lot to process. First thing is that the man who basically ingrained into him that he should never have his glasses off, has them off. Second, Gamzee's dad is not only here, but is curled around the man who gave him so little affection. Third, well Dave couldn't think of a fucking third, he just needed out. So who could blame Dave for bolting, no matter how loud or long his Bro called after him. 

 

Dave doesn't know where he's going until he falls onto his knees in front of Tavros's place. He laughs hoarsely, until he feels tears streak his face.

 

**> Be the guy who has dumped water over him**

Not just any water, but fucking cold water. Rufioh is shock that they crying stops, which is relief to Cronus who sets down the bucket. He hears a tap from the open doorway, Cronus’s dad gives him a questioning look that Cronus shakes his head to. Rufioh isn’t quite sure what is going on but waits until the dad leaves before glaring at Cronus who gives him a dry look.

“What the fuck?! What did you do to me, why are I here?!” Cronus making a grunting noise, not an answering, before walking to what Rufioh assumes is he dresser and pulling out a cigarette pack. He places a cigarette in his mouth before lighting it. Rufioh couldn’t believe he would do something like with his father home.

After seconds that feel like hours pass by, Rufioh breaks the silence before repeating his questions which are once again left ignored. After Cronus finally finishes his cigarette, Rufioh gets irritated to ask a third time which earns him a look.

“I was trynna help you, after you crashed on that skateboard of yours that is in the garage but I see your very apprecia- **_tive_ ** of help.”

  
Rufioh’s face flushes because it sounds like bullshit to him and he says as much. Cronus just shrugs and gestures Rufioh to the doorway of the room. And when Rufioh leaves, Cronus doesn't feel disappointment. 

 


End file.
